Knights of Fetesca
History: The Knights of Fetesca were formed in 798 BC when Gregor Lyonsbane retired from adventuring and became the first king of Fetesca. The thirty men that served with him in the Giant Wars were Knighted as the first Knights of Fetesca. The Knights had a long and proud tradition until 71 BC, when the Lyonsbane line ended. The king's cousin, Jarmon Blackholm was made king, and the Blackholm dynasty began. Under the Blackholms the knighthood became a tool for the suppression of all those who stood against the king. After the Chaos War, Thera dissolved the Knighthood, believing them to be corrupt. It wasn’t until the rule of her son Aspen that the Knighthood was reformed. In the Year 29 AC the Grand Master of the Knights, Vinas Larina, took a god oath to Starlong, that the Duty of the Knighthood would be to forever maintain the honor of the Knighthood. The Knighthood took the oath in Auld Fete, saying “Est Sularus Oth Mithas” (My Honor is My Life). It is then that the Code of the Knights was written. This code explains how a Knight is to live his life, in honor. All of the Knights follow this code with almost religious devotion. The Seal of the Knighthood is a blue Eagle on a white background holding a tower shield in it’s claws. The Shield is quartered and is colored grey and gold. Membership: To gain entry into the Knighthood, a perspective Knight must travel to the Knights Conclave in Fetesca on Hosier the 15th, the Day of Pathos, when they are 12. There they must show proof of their Lineage (Upper class only), and be sponsored by a current member in good standing of the Knighthood. When all of the above are fulfilled the perspective knight is accepted as a squire, and placed under a current Knight for a total of no less than 5 years. After this point, at his sire’s decision, the squire is taken before the Conclave again, who, upon hearing word from the squire’s lord, will make decision on whether they will be Knighted. The Knighting: When the decision to Knight a squire is made, the Squire is then made to spend the night before the ceremony in solitude, praying that the gods will give him the strength and wisdom to do honor to the Knighthood. At dawn of the next day the perspective Knight is brought before the Grand Master of the Knighthood. The Squire then kneels before the Grandmaster and they proceed with the ritual: Grand Master: Have you spent the night in prayer, and solitude? Squire: I have, my lord. Grand Master: Are you worthy of the great honor that is to be given you? Squire: No, my lord. But I pray that the gods shall give me the strength to not dishonor that which is given. Grand Master: Then rise, sir Knight, and join your brothers in arms. Knight: In honor, and in service, I stand ready. This day and forever more. 　 Rulership of the Knights: Originally the Knights of Fetesca were ruled by the King of Fetesca, however after the travesty that the Blackholm Dynasty made of the Knighthood, King Aspen Grey gave control of the Knights entirely to themselves. Now the Knighthood is ruled by their own Conclave, which represents the concerns of all the Knights. The conclave consists of nine knights, who have proven their bravery and have been voted to the conclave by their peers. The Grandmaster is chosen from one of these nine and voted on by the Conclave alone. While the King of Fetesca has no official hold over the Knights, the Kingdom of Fetesca is still a primary concern of the Knighthood and they take the defense of the kingdom very seriously. 　 Category:Fetesca Category:Organizations and Institutions